noncanthitefandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Ragequit
Lord Ragequit is a man (well, teenage boy, but he thinks he's a manly man, so just go with it) of many names. On the Acanthite forums he's also been known as X-TremeSpeed, Plaid Pants, and Apocalypse Beta-Carotene, with many other aliases elsewhere. Fine user WiiOmi calls him "Picard" for his avatar, the ever-popular Picard facepalm. Any of those names will suffice, or you can just call him That Guy With The Name. In fact, he might change his username to that at some point. Who knows - he's eligible for a name change in just a month or so. Acanthite Career That Guy With The Name's career has been notable, if not very much in the public eye. He joined the site after seeeing a link to it on Topaz, one of the site's affiliates (another project that refuses to admit it's dead, but without the services of a necromancer to recall it to life...and we won't loan them Afti), said hi, posted some stuff in the game forums, sidequests and learnsets and such, and got promoted to staff about 4 days after joining the site because apparently nobody else was doing these things. After that point, he kinda dropped off the face of the work as far as John Q. Public was concerned - as far as communities go, he was already pretty well tied in on another Acanthite affiliate, the Orange Islands, so on Acanthite he mostly just focused on stuff that would eventually be in the game. His main focus was learnsets, which in layman's (well, layman pokemon player) terms is the moves a pokemon learns in-game as it levels up. TGWTN did most of the learnsets that were going to be in the old demo (some of which will carry over since the pokemon did, I suppose), with the help of...gah, they change their names too much for me to remember what to call them. I believe at the time they were referred to as Miltank Man and Box of Fail. Oh, and Ricee. Remember that guy? TGWTN worked on bits and pieces of a number of other things, too - he dabbled in base stats and sidequests, mainly, but there was probably other stuff that it's been so long since it saw use that I hardly remember it. This article is so incredibly informative. Nowadays, in the wake of the advent of DEMOCRACY, and all things related to Afti and getting shit done, TGWTN has taken his talents to South Beach the Region Development and TCG Devlopment areas of the staff forum. In the one, he's been throwing out ideas and stuff for the molding of Acanthite's brand-new region, Alanui. There probably won't be anything concrete that he can say "I did that" when all is said and done, but his mark will be on it, at least as far as he's concerned. Hopefully it's not a Dark one. In the other, he's taken an interest in doing card spoilers: for non-fakers, that's all the data for the card's attacks and abilities and such, without any art or actually putting it on the card. TGWTN has not an artistic bone in his body, but his random creativity should hopefully shine through in some of the cards that will soon be unveiled. Hooray for something he's worked on that the regular members can actually see and appreciate, and not be deemed useless when the pokemon they learnsets were made for are scrapped from the dex in yet another mega-revamp! As for the future? Well, he'll probably keep working on card spoilers, he might submit a few pokemon concepts that might (probably not, but you never know) become designs and subsequently Acanthitemon, and when we start ironing out the new Dex he'll probably hit up the ol' Learnset subforum to work on some new stuff there and with base stats. So yeah. You won't see much of him if you aren't Acanthite Staff, but hopefully you can appreciate all the behind-the-scenes work he puts in (granted, most fo the work done on the game in general is behind-the-scenes, but other people get to parade around card art and new pokemon designs and sprites and stuff: TGWTN doesn't get pretty things to put on the fridge). Appreciate him, dammit. Anything else? Nope. That's about it. No bad forum inside jokes, due to lack of community involvement. Not much of anything because of that, actually. He's just that guy that does those things that you never see. Ta da?